Esfera de Cristal
by SkyBlue05
Summary: Y ahí estaba, encerrada en una esfera de cristal, sin saber más que mi nombre. Viendo la vida de los gigantes avanzar lentamente. Sin que nadie pudiera oírme, escucharme, verme. Solo hasta aquel día, cuando alzó mi prisión y me vio, con esos ojos verdes. Helsa/Hansla/Iceburns
1. Prólogo

**Prologo: Atrás del muro de cristal.**

Y abrí mis parpados por primera vez, para encontrarme en el suelo, recubierta de nieve en una acolchonada capa de cellisca, donde la escarcha como polvo translucido brillaba cual estrella en el cielo oscuro. Me extrañe ante la presencia de ella ante mí, y había descubierto que, acostada me encontraba sobre el suelo.

Adolorida y entumecida me levanté del suelo, sacudiendo la cellisca que caía sobre mí y sacudiendo el vestido de colores celestes, en una pálida y gélida paleta de colores. Y ahí estaba, en un piso cubierto de nieve y escarcha, como si de una alfombra se tratase, con brillante y plateado polvo flotando en las partículas de aire, y yo estaba erguida sobre los escalones a un castillo. Un árbol desnudo estático a un lado y una cerquilla al otro, sujetándose del palacio. Una vista hermosa debería reconocer, una vista digna de cualquiera...pero... había un problema.

No había nadie ahí.

Y por primera vez rapare en aquel muro, en aquel muro que me separaba de enormes y gigantes plantas de colores verdes. Un muro hecho del más puro cristal, encerrándome, alejándome, del mundo real.

Corrí presurosa al límite de aquella pared y camine siguiendo la curveada línea y para cuando termine de dar la vuelta, con el mismo castillo y el mismo árbol, había marcado un circulo perfecto. No había nada más que aquel palacio de muros blancos y techos menta. Nada más que esas enormes puertas de madera. Nada más que ese árbol a la derecha. Nada más que la cerquilla a la izquierda. Nada más que aquel enorme muro de cristal.

"Elsa" Dijo una voz y esperanzada de encontrar a alguien, gire bruscamente mi vista. No había nada ni nadie alrededor. Estaba sola y lo único que recordaba de mí, era simplemente mi nombre. Elsa, como dijo aquella voz furtiva.

Desesperada corrí hacía el enorme muro, donde las plantas y hojas verdes chocaban gigantescas contra aquella esfera, contra aquella curveada barrera. Y apoyé mis palmas en él, veía hacía arriba con mis ojos enfocados en un punto indefinido. Con los leves rayos de esperanza floreciendo en mi interior. Estaba sola y encerrada dentro de aquella esfera. Solo quería huir.

Nadie vino a rescatarme, solo se extendía ante mí, ese manto marrón y las enormes raíces de aquellas plantas. La frustración carcomió lentamente mis tenues esperanzas. Y con miedo aflorando en mi garganta…Grité

Grité lo más que pude, llamando a quien quiera que viniera. Grite desesperanzada. Grité con dolor y miedo. Grité con mi corazón hecho pedazos. Grité para que alguien me ayudara. Grite para salir de ese lugar. Grite, buscando esperanzas. Grite buscando a alguien, a quien sea. Golpeé el vidrio con todas mis fuerzas, esperando romperlo. Lloré, de pura desesperación. Y caí, caí al suelo cubierto de nieve y polvo brillante, con lágrimas gélidas rodando cristalinas sobre mis pálidas mejillas.

—¡Ayuda por favor!—Supliqué con la voz quebrada.

Mis manos palmeando el vidrio. Adoloridas ya por los continuos golpes. Y alcé la vista hacía al frente, donde la muralla me bloqueaba la salida. Y miré mi reflejo destrozado. Mis cabellos platinados deshechos, mis ojos azules cristalizados por el miedo. Y mire mis lágrimas tan claras, brotar de mis ojos traicioneros.

No había salida ya. Esa era yo, destrozada en un mundo pequeño, donde parecía que siempre sería invierno eterno. Encerrada sin nadie a mi lado. Sin nadie que me escuchase.

Y así tan deprisa, escuche el crujir de aquellas hierbas e instintivamente gateé hacia atrás, con mi vista cubierta de pánico, admirando lo que se hallaba detrás de ese cristal. Y lo vi.

Un ojo gigante me miraba desde arriba, tan marrón como la tierra que se hallaba. Proferí un grito de asombro y terror, caminando hacia atrás, temblando de miedo, arrastrándome entre la blanca nieve. Pupila, iris y retina, todo lo podía apreciar desde ahí abajo. Y el ojo gigante parecía verme meticulosamente.

—Vaya, olvidaron esto.

Había dicho su voz retumbante, tan fuerte y perfecta para aquella gigante. Su cabeza tan alta y sus enormes manos. Una verdadera titan.

—Ayuda.—Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, un leve murmullo que se perdió en aquella capa de cellisca. Lo único que pude decir en un momento como este.

Pero pareció no oírme.

Sus manos gigantes se acercaron peligrosamente, instintivamente me tomé de lo primero que hallé. Aferré mis brazos a aquel árbol y me di cuenta de algo. Aquel árbol no estaba vivo. Era de plástico, de madera o metal, no importaba lo que fuera, pero no estaba vivo. Nunca estaría vivo como aquellas plantas que se encontraban atrás del cristal. Nunca estaría vivo como aquellos, en un mundo de libertad.

Los dedos firmes y delgados sujetaron la esfera donde me hallaba recluida, y me vi de inmediato rodeada de nieve y brillantina. Mis pies se separaron del suelo y media parte de mi cuerpo, pareció flotar en los aires, entre la escarcha y brillos plateados.

Sus ojos chocolates me miraron. Enormes y redondos parecía admirar mi prisión de cristal. Y luego sus ojos se desviaron a mí. Me ladeo levemente, hasta que termine de nuevo en pie y miré al gigante tratando de soltarme de aquel árbol sin vida.

—¡Ayúdame!—Grite agitando mis brazos, mis ojos azul cielo, sobre el vidrio reflejados. Pero no me oyó, paso de largo.

Como si no pudiera verme. Como si no pudiera oírme.

No me veía, realmente.

Agito mi esfera haciendo que flotara de nuevo en el aire, rodeada de una tormenta de nieve. Blanco fue lo que vi por esos momentos y después dejo de agitarme y extrañamente había terminado en las ramas delgadas del árbol. En la parte más alta, para variar.

—Bueno, puede venderse bien—Dijo la mujer con su profunda voz y me alzó, levantándome y colocándome en una repisa de madera junto a una enorme cristalera. Y lo vi.

Una enorme habitación repleta de gigantes. Adornos de madera y cristal perfectamente colocados en más repisas y muebles pintados de azul. Gigantes más enanos sonreían jugando, tomando entre sus manos los muñequitos de trapo y corriendo por toda la estancia. Varios pasaron frente a mí, pero por más que chillé y grité…ninguno me oyó. No me oían, no me veían. Estaba completamente sola, en un mundo de nieve, a las afueras de un castillo irreal, sentada en los escalones falsos de aquella esfera.

A los lados del globo de vidriado, había otros más acomodados. Con casitas, parroquias y fuentes, otros más con solo un adorno, como un ciervo, un trineo o un caballo. En otros un bosque en miniatura o un lago falso. Pero ninguna se hallaba habitada. Nadie se encontraba en ellas, como yo. Porque todos eran libres, menos yo.

Por la ventana, con cortinas de seda corridas, carruajes enormes y caballos gigantes paseaban por las callejuelas anchas y largas de aquel gran lugar. Personas enormes saludaban y reían, charlando felices entre ellos. Como los envidiaba, tenían razones por las cuales sonreír.

Y ahí estuve, en esa repisa, sin nadie que me hablara o respondiera, sin nadie que me viera.

* * *

El castillo era acogedor. Cuando había ingresado tras sus puertas, en la cama me esperaba un camisón de algodón y en el pequeño armario, un abriguito de color blanco. Ahí dormía, ahí jugaba e incluso leía. Era una rutina.

Los gigantes enanos sacudían mi esfera, regalándome una tempestad de nieve, con aquellas chispas de plata centellear entre el blanco. Y me despertaban por la mañana, con sus golpes estruendosos contra el cristal. Sin embargo, nunca salí a verles. Nunca salí a ver como la nieve se arremolinaba en nubecillas parecidas al polvo. Nunca salí porque no me apetecía ser ignorada. No me apetecía flotar entre los aires y terminar en las ramas del árbol sin vida.

Me quedaba sobre aquella cama de sabanas azules, viendo el techo de color blanco. Unas veces tomaba una pelota pequeña y la hacía golpear contra la pared contraria. Mi ventana permanecía abierta, pero nunca me digne a salir y ver el panorama de lo ocurrido allá afuera.

Me divertía escuchando al cascabel sonar y tejía peluches de trapo y a veces trataba de recordar. No sabía nada de lo que me ocurrió antes de ser atrapada en esa esfera de cristal. Yo sabía que había sido libre antes de ser una prisionera en aquella cristalina prisión. Pero me era imposible recordar algo más que mi nombre. Solo recordaba un tono chillón y más joven hablándome por mi nombre. Gritándome y suplicándome, pero ni siquiera entendía aquellas frases. Recordaba una zanahoria también, pero era ilógico que tuviera algo que ver. Recordaba unas hebras rubias y trajes azules, recordaba pelaje café y recordaba, vagamente, unos ojos verdes.

Pero todo lo demás eran imágenes turbadas y borrosas en colores opacos. Y yo me sentía horrible cada vez. Con una monótona rutina, incesantes golpes y nadie que me veía. Esa era mi vida, dentro de los muros de aquel palacio.

Así que me esperaba lo mismo cada día. Porque así era.

* * *

Me revolví en mi cama, enredándome entre las sábanas y revolviendo mis cabellos platinados, que luego desenredaba con el cepillo que yacía en una mesita. Dormía plácidamente, cuando mi tranquilidad fue turbada de inmediato, por sonoros golpes.

Gemí molesta por aquellos niños gigantes. Y sin siquiera atención prestarle, me giré cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las azules cobijas.

Uno, dos tres…cuatro, cinco, seis. Los golpes no cesaban y de vez en cuando mi casa era sacudida, y luego era invadida, por aquellos mismos ruidos. Siete, ocho, nueve y…

¡Ya fue suficiente! Me levanté furibunda y ladeándome gracias a las sacudidas originadas por los golpecillos de un gigante ingenuo que le agradaba fastidiar. Me puse mi vestido encima y salí corriendo a las afueras del castillo, para cesar aquellos golpecillos.

Una niña gigante de 9 años golpeteaba con su dedo índice la superficie del vidriado. Y de seguro cautivada por el tintineo de una mini campana que yo había puesto en una de las ramas del árbol. De cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules vivaces, sonreía de lado a lado, escuchando las notas agudas brindadas por aquella campanilla. Pero para mí eran demasiado molestos esos ruidos.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya basta! ¡Intento dormir!—Grité y no espere respuesta. Ni tampoco me esperaba una mirada de asombro por parte de la niña.

Me miro incrédula, sorprendida y alegre. Pero yo sabía que debía estar viendo los escalones o la nieve, porque a mí nadie me veía.

—¡Una muñequita!—Exclamó sonriente y alegre, dejándome a mí en la sorpresa de aquello.

¿Una…Una muñequita? ¿Acaso me veía? ¡Pero nadie puede verme!...espera un momento…¡Puede verme!

Sujeto entre sus palmas, mi esfera de cristal y me contemplo aún con sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

—Eres hermosa.

Yo no podía salir de mi dicha de que alguien pudiese verme. Al fin alguien que podía charlar conmigo y demás. Así que agradecida traté de responder, pero la niña me miro quieta, aún con su sonrisa. Podía observarme, pero no escucharme. Y supuse que serían por aquellas barreras de vidrio.

No importaba, me veía, y eso era lo que contaba.

Le sonreí contenta y soplé sobre el vidrio, empañándolo en el acto y satisfecha con aquel resultado, mi dedo índice escribió sobre la superficie, "Gracias" se leía en letra curvada.

Y me di cuenta, de que cualquier niño podía verme. Sin embargo, yo estaba dentro de mi esfera para darme cuenta. Tan desdichada que no me enteré. Porque hace un día, un bebe me saludó con la mano y pensaba que saludaba a la niña que afuera del local se encontraba.

—De nada.—Me contestó contenta y miro hacia ambos lados en busca de su madre.—¡Te llevaré conmigo a las Islas! Un bellísimo recuerdo de Arendelle.—Me dijo, y era cierto. Los gigantes más grandes hablaban con sus voces graves. "Pobre reina Anna" decían unos y ese nombre me sonaba familiar…otros decían "extrañaremos a la reina de las nieves" y yo me quedaba extrañada…otros dialogaban "pero está llevando a Arendelle por el rumbo correcto" y me daba cuenta del lugar donde estaba.

Además, estaba contenta de que aquella niña me llevara. La primera que me veía, me saludaba y se preocupaba.

—¡Y serás mi amiga!—Dijo con entusiasmo la pequeñuela y le sonreí agradecida. Me miro preguntándome si es lo que quería y alce los pulgares contenta, diciendo si con mi cabeza. Ensancho su sonrisa y me preguntó.—¿No te da frío?—Yo solo negué—¿Cómo te llamas?—Esta vez tome un palito que yo usaba y escribí sobre la nieve mi nombre de cuatro letras.—¡Qué bonito nombre Elsa! ¡Yo me llamo Lía!—Me dijo por ultimo.

Y me alzó más arriba envuelta en sus armoniosas risas, me sujeto con delicadeza, como si fuera alguien frágil y me llevo sin correr al saber que me golpearía si ella avanzaba de forma rápida.

La misma gigante de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, limpiaba una mesa de madera lustrada. Miró a la niña y sonrió. La chiquilla saco de su bolso rosado, monedas que me parecían tan grandes como para subir sobre ellas y deslizarme sobre la nieve [si hubiera colinas, claro está.]

La mujer tomo aquellas y las guardo en un cajón. Saco un paño color grisáceo y la vista se me bloqueó. Sentí como me alzaban, de seguro era Lía quien me llevaría a su casa.

Cuando oí la campana de la puerta, supe entonces que habíamos salido de aquella tienda.

—Vamos a casa, Elsa.

* * *

¡Hola! Yo sé que debería estar subiendo el nuevo capítulo de "Baile de Invierno" pero no me resistí a subir este fic. Es Helsa como se habrán de imaginar. Pero de una forma diferente xD

En primer lugar, debo agradecer a "Kaotik Angel" porque ella me inspiró a hacer este fic. Ella inventó la trama y público la historia en el fandom de "Inazuma eleven" me inspiré y aquí estoy. Obviamente será diferente, pero la trama original es parte de ella. Así que créditos a ella.

Otra cosa, mañana publico nuevo cap de Baile de Invierno

Y espero les agrade esta idea de Helsa

Bye Bye ;)


	2. I Un castillo de verdad

**Un castillo de verdad.**

—_¡Elsa!—aquel grito chillón recorrió la habitación. Veía oscuro y sombras desfiguradas y oscuras rodeadas en cuatro muros elegantes, revestidos por un tapiz de diseños majestuoso. Veía de repente un muñeco de nieve correr hacía mi…esperen…¿Correr? ¿Eso era posible?_

_Veía también unos cabellos rubios y ojos chocolates dirigirse hacia mí. Sin embargo se les adelantó un par de ojos color aguamarina y pecas contentas. Pero luego todo se volvió turbio, las imágenes se distorsionaron como el reflejo de los niños de la tienda sobre las botellas de agua. _

_Todo cambió después. Veía una figura de vestido azul correr lentamente, con el cristal empañando sus zapatos y sus cabellos pelirrojos entrelazados. Veía una espada alzarse en medio de la nieve, como mi prisión de cristal cuando los niños deciden moverla. Veía unos cabellos rojizos y unos ojos verdes. Veía un reno en la lejanía y un chico de cabellos rubios. Veía el mismo muñeco de nieve._

—_¡Elsa, no te vayas!_

_Y todo se tornó oscuro._

* * *

—¡No!—Me levanté fatigada, envuelta en las pesadillas que recorrían mi interior. Mi tórax se hinchaba y deshinchaba y mi respiración parecía entrecortada. Sentía las aperladas gotas de sudor rodar por mi rostro y caer y perderse en el suelo. Sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido que temía que se fuese a salir de mi techo. Pavor, miedo, desesperanza y tristeza, eran las emociones que mantenían ahí. Con mi torrente sanguíneo alterado.

Inhalé y exhalé con deliberada lentitud y me dispuse a admirar los muros de mi pequeño palacio. Ladeando mis piernas al lado de la cama, salí de aquel artificial lecho y me aproxime a la ventana. El muro de cristal que me separaba de lo demás, se mantenía firme ahí mismo, intacto y tan puro como siempre lo había sido.

Salí del palacio, tratando de calmar aquella sensación de angustia que trepaba por mi pecho y caminé a paso lento hacia las puertas de madera.

Se abrieron, permitiéndome el paso hacia las afueras. Donde la nieve permanecía estática y donde el polvo brillante se camuflaba. Me acerque hacia la pared del vidriado y admire el camarote del cuarto.

Lía se revolvía en las sabanas con una sonrisa, y yo estaba alegre de que al fin tenía una amiga. Alguien con quien charlar, para hacerme olvidar aquellos 4 días con esa monótona rutina. Le vi unos momentos y me senté sobre el suelo, entre aquella cellisca artificial.

Las imágenes confusas y borrosas inundaron de repente mi razón, y recordé las partes más importantes de aquel sueño, que pareció atormentarme en todo mi viaje. Recordaba aquellas trenzas pelirrojas mecidas graciosamente, recordaba una batalla de nieve, nieve real, nieve pura. Recordaba un muñeco de nieve con nariz de zanahoria. Recordaba las astas de un reno. Recordaba un pico para clavar hielo y recordaba las mismas hebras rubias.

Luego se tornaba nebuloso y las imágenes cambiaban. Veía unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Veía unos cabellos rojizos como aquellas simpáticas trenzas. Luego veía un galeón y una tormenta. Veía delfines saltar contentos a un lado de la popa del barco, y recordaba aquel brillo de inmensa alegría. Veía luego el mismo joven en una silla, frente al escritorio. Luego veía aquellos cabellos cobrizos y esos ojos verdes tocando el piano. Veía también una casita de madera en una isla.

Y luego todo se tornaba de nuevo oscuro, y veía la misma figura de vestido azul interponerse entre la filosa espada que resplandecía en aquellos numerosos montículos de nieve.

Pero al final, al culminar, veía algo tan raro que yo no entendía. Alguien me llamaba, más bien, varias personas me llamaban, me suplicaban que no cerrase los ojos, que no me fuera, veía los ojos de todo. Aguamarina, chocolate, castaños, negros y verdes. Y creía ver una figura en la ventana, de cabellos azabaches y una tiara de cristal. Era lo único que yo podía ver.

Me levanté con un suspiro cansino, ladeándome levemente gracias al meneo del navío. Marchábamos a las Islas del Sur [según Lía] y estamos a tan solo unas horas de abarcar en las costas de aquel lugar. Por supuesto, la pequeñuela paso todo el viaje contándome sobre lo maravilloso de las islas. Las diversas plantas, los numerosos paisajes, la enorme cantidad de animales. Adoraba las facciones de ella al hablarme de su reino.

Y yo comenzaba a pensar a más profundidad las palabras que habían dicho aquellos gigantes en Arendelle.

"Pobre reina Anna" me invadía el comentario de uno, incluso más grandulón que de costumbre. _Anna_. Aquel nombre resonaba en mi mente, produciendo eco en las cuatro mentales paredes. _"Extrañaremos a la reina de las nieves". _¿Quién rayos era esa? Pero aquella perdida, por lo que pude deducir, afectaba demasiado a aquel reino. _"El rey Kristoff y la reina Anna están llevando a Arendelle por buen rumbo" _Y al igual que el nombre de Anna, el nombre de Kristoff también me sonaba.

Pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Estaba encerrada en mi prisión de cristal ya hora solo era una frágil muñequita de adorno en aquel mundo plástico e irreal.

—¡Tierra a la vista!—Gritó un marinero en las lejanías y yo me tambalee hacia un lado, golpeándome con la muralla de cristal. Lía se había tomado la molestia de poner mi esfera en algún lugar seguro. Para que no cayera y se rompiera con el continuo menear del barco. Fundas, telas y demás cosas formaban una baja barrera que mantenía la bola de cristal en un lugar estable y estático.

Y ahora habíamos llegado a aquellas islas. Las islas del sur.

Lía se removió entre las sabanas, despertándose en el acto e irguiendo su torso sobre el lecho. Se llevó sus pálidas manitas directo a sus ojos y los talló con fuerza para adaptarse al ambiente. Somnolienta se dirigió a una lámpara de aceite. Y cuando la prendió, la iluminación dio fuerte y de lleno en mi rostro, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos.

—Buenos días Elsa—Me dijo bostezando y estirando sus brazos. Soplé sobre la superficie del cristal, empañándolo y mis dedos escribieron presurosos una oración "Buenos días también" Y de repente de la adormilada de Lía no quedo rastro, Lía se había puesto enfrente de mi globo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Ya llegamos a las islas Elsa!—Me dijo con emoción y corriendo tomo un vestidito marrón y al baño, entró.

Solté una risa al verla llena de gozo y yo también me dispuse a cambiarme. Usaba lo mismo de todos los días, el mismo vestidito de colores celestes, cristalino e idéntico a mi jaula etérea. Como si de hielo, escarcha y nieve estuviera hecho.

La puerta del baño resonó y por ella, la chiquilla salió. Agitando la falda simple de su vestido marrón y calzando sus zapatos oscuros en sus pies.

—¡Vamos Elsa!

Me tomo entre sus palmas y corrió hacia afuera, saliendo de inmediato a la superficie del barco. Se dirigió a la baranda del navío y me alzó mostrándome el mar de inmenso azul y las costas de un pueblo que aumentaba de tamaño conforme avanzábamos. Era enorme aun así, para mí claro está. Aún no me acostumbraba a los enormes pero frágiles dedos de Lía cuando tomaba entre sus palmas, la esfera de cristal.

—Cariño, tu esfera podría caer al mar—Le dijo una voz maternal que resonó en el cristal. Una figura enorme y delgada de cabellos castaños se aproximó hacia mi amiga. Su madre, según Lía.

—Descuida mamá, no la dejaría caer por nada el mundo—Le respondió y con una sonrisa, su madre se alejó.

El barco avanzó hasta la litoral de la playa, donde más barcos desembarcaban. Más enormes que ningún otro, debería decir. Yo solo abarcaría un milímetro en aquellos barcos. El galeón se detuvo en seco y baje mi vista, alcanzó a ver las áreas doradas de la costa del fiordo. Habíamos llegado.

Lía bajo la rampa del barco y descendimos a la arenisca chapada. Y Lía me alzó entre risas hasta arriba, mostrándome el hermoso lugar que ocupaba. Gente caminaba de allí a allá. Hermosas y divinas plantas crecían si avanzaban. Era tan precioso que no me lo podía creer.

—Este es tu nuevo hogar, Elsa.

* * *

Los días avanzaban de forma muy rápida y divertida. Ya iban tres días en la agradable casa de Lía. Recordaba como ingresamos al pueblo, este era incluso más grande que Arendelle. Había carruajes avanzando entre las calles y los enormes caballos de crin blanca. Trotaban elegantes, tirando de los carruajes. Sin fines de comercios en cada rincón y por sobre todo aquel enorme castillo. Yo nunca pude apreciar el castillo de Arendelle, pero este era hermoso. De techos color bermellón y numerosas torres con minúsculas ventanas de lejos.

La niñita me ponía en la estantería más alta [o por lo menos la que ella alcanzaba] y yo veía su simpática sala humilde y cuadrada. Tenía varios hermanos menores y dos mayores. Un chico de 14 años, una chica de 12, una niñita de 5, dos gemelos de 6, un niño de 3, una niñita de caballos dorados que tenía un solo año y un bebe. Era una familia muy numerosa a decir verdad, pero muy afable, tierna pero por sobre todo, generosa.

Todos los niños pequeños me veían, pero el chico y la chica ya no. Se marchaban temprano de la casita y no volvían hasta más tarde.

Y ahí estaba, en la mañana del quinto día que había llegado. Admiraba cada parte de la sala, donde los gemelos reían jugando a las espadas y la niña de 5 años leía. Los demás se encontraban afuera o arriba, jugando solos en sus cuartos.

Por supuesto, estaba muy tranquila. Lía ayudaba a su madre a preparar deliciosas galletas, sin embargo no las olía. No comía realmente, en todo ese lapsus de tiempo no había comido nada, pero tampoco sentía hambre o sed. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, pues la noche anterior habían aludido los mismos sueños.

Esta vez recordaba una velada en un cuarto, en compañía de un chico de cabellos pelirrojos, tomando vino en una de las copas y charlando entre ellos. Recordaba aquel momento donde yo misma caí en medio de un bullicio de paja y era rescatada por el mismo chico. Recordaba picnics bajo árboles frondosos en compañía de una chica pecosa y un fornido chico de cabellos rubios.

Pero todo eso eran nada más sueños ¿No es así?

Además…

—¡Ahhh!—Chillé de sorpresa y cayéndome del susto, mirando los enormes y redondos orbes de color castaño oscuro. La niñita de tres años, me miraba desde atrás del cristal. Ella rio mostrándome su hilera de dientes y sus manos, algo regordetas, pero gigantes a pesar de ser una de las más pequeñas, me envolvió en sus palmas rosáceas y soltó risillas agudas al verme ahí, en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Rio contenta diciendo entre risas "mueita" mientras agitaba la esfera haciéndome golpear contra la pared de cristal. Flotaba en los aires rodeada de escarcha y brillantina, la nieve envolvía y me bloqueaba la vista. Varias veces sentí estar enredada entre las ramas del árbol y tirar de mis finas hebras rubias. Golpeándome la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos.

Y luego todo se detuvo, miré los ojos enormes de aquella pequeñuela y luego repentinamente…me lanzó. Me lanzó a los aires risueña, me lanzó lo más arriba que sus brazos pudieron. Y yo solo sentía miedo. El temor se sembró dentro de mí, el pavor corría por todo mi cuerpo, deje de respirar al ver muy próximo el suelo. Mi corazón latiendo a mil y mi esfera cada vez más cerca del piso.

"_Si tu esfera se rompe, tu vida acabará. Serás solamente una figura de hielo, sin vida ya" _Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente, resonando severamente. Mi corazón hundido en el pavor. La angustia acabar conmigo. Solo seré una figura de hielo, si aquel cristal se fragmentara y tocara el suelo.

—¡Eva, no!

Las baldosas blancas fueron bloqueadas de repente, solo vi unos dedos gigantes afirmarse a mi prisión, y unos ojos azules embargados de pánico. La nieve y la brillantina flotaba a mi alrededor, yo me hallaba pegada al cristal, casi por la inercia y la gravedad. Lía me ladeo levemente hasta terminar en el suelo, aún con aquel mágico polvo, alrededor de mí bailar.

—Estás a salvo—Dijo aliviada la castaña y me puso en la repisa más alta, reprendiendo de paso a su pequeña hermana.

Y entonces me quedo claro, si mi esfera se rompía, no podía ser libre. Terminaría siendo una escultura en miniatura de sólido hielo.

* * *

Esa mañana, el sol brillaba fuertemente, rebotando contra el cristal de aquel globo vidriado. Las chispas solares bailaron en mis parpados, produciendo un cosquilleo que hizo abrir mis ojos. Me hallaba, de nuevo, envuelta en las cobijas azules, en aquellas paredes que conformaban parte del palacio. Con mi blusón miniatura celeste y mis diminutas pantuflas afelpadas de color beige.

Me puse de inmediato mi vestido azul y vi por la ventana, los enormes muebles de aquella gigante familia que me había acogido. Una semana en las Islas del sur [Un lugar que me sonaba, y ya tenía ese mismo sentimiento desde que Lía lo menciono] y una semana embargada de aquellos sueños. El más frecuente era aquel, con una chica de cabellos pelirrojos y lágrimas en los ojos, con un chico de cabellos rubios lleno de preocupación, unas enormes astas y un rostro de nieve. Lo peor de aquel sueño era esa figura. De cabellos azabaches y tiara de cristal.

Salí de nuevo a aquel mundo reducido de nieve artificial y espere ansiosamente los enormes orbes azules de mi amiga. De aquella niña que pudo verme, de aquella niña que me mostró que no era tan horrible estar encerrada. Después de todo si salía, terminaría siendo una figura de hielo, como aquellas que transportaban al enorme palacio que encabezaba el pueblo.

Hoy saldríamos a recorrer el lugar. Vería absolutamente todo, las gigantes parroquias tan grandes que si me pusieras a un lado, yo solo sería un milímetro de aquellas. Y veríamos personalmente los lagos hermosos que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Veríamos los lugares más maravillosos que las Islas del sur pudieran contar.

Y ahí estaba, mi amiga de cabellos chocolates y de ojos vivaces, tomándome con delicadeza entre sus palmas y saliendo de aquella humilde casita.

Recorrimos el maravilloso lugar. Había personas muy amigables, aunque me parecían más generosos los pueblerinos de Arendelle, le había tomado afecto a cada rincón de aquel lugar, a pesar de pasar días con el mismo sufrimiento, aún así me parecía espectacular y sencillamente hermoso. Miles de carruajes ostentosos iban dirigidos por equinos enormes, yo había visto uno encerrado en un globo como el mío y comparado con aquel, solo llegaba a dos centímetros.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que esos enormes y grandulones gigantes enanos [más grandes y gordos que los gigantes normales, debía aclarar] se acercaron hacia nosotros con una horrible sonrisa deformando su rostro.

—Mira quien tenemos aquí.—Había dicho uno con una voz horripilante.

—¿Qué tienes ahí enana? —Todos los niños me veían, pero luego comprendí que solo los de corazón bueno y bondadoso podían hacerlos .No como aquellos que lucían espantosos. La niña no contesto y yo observaba cada movimiento por parte de aquellos cíclopes, porque, más que gigantes, parecían unos cíclopes.

—¿Nos darás eso niña?—Pregunto uno y tomo el brazo de la niña con fuerza. En esos momentos estaba furiosa y quería ensartarles un golpe que les rompiera la nariz. Como mi hermana hizo…Espera…¿Hermana? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Yo estaba sola encerrada en aquella esfera. Era ilógico que tuviera una hermana ¿No es así?

Y de repente, todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una avalancha de nieve, flote repentinamente en el aire, cubierta de blanco y polvos brillantes, me golpeé la cabeza frecuentemente, chocando contra el árbol, el castillo y algunas veces el suelo. Y me di cuenta, Lía corría tratando de alejarse de aquellos grandulones.

La niña saltaba, esquivaba y corría con todas sus fuerzas, así que no podía culparla por mis numerosos golpes contra el muro de cristal Sin embargo, no se detenían, parecía que fuera eterno.

Lía había corrido repentinamente hacía unas enormes cajas de madera que yacían en la entrada a una nueva calle. Se vio obstaculizada y la tormenta de nieve se había calmado tan solo un poco. Pero no duro por mucho tiempo.

Lía salto sobre la primera caja antes de que las manos regordetas y sucias de uno de los cíclopes le alcanzase. Una buena noticia, pero había una mala.

Mi esfera rodo de sus dedos al momento que ella escapaba.

Caía lentamente hacia el suelo, veía a los gigantes saltar sobre las cajas, veía el suelo muy cerca. Mi destino deparaba una figurilla pequeña de hielo sólido. Porque si no podía estar encerrada, estaría muerta y congelada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, con mis latidos latiendo llenos de pavor. Podía escuchar el cristal fragmentare contra el suelo, podía sentir por primera vez esa sensación helada que no había sentido.

Espere el impacto.

Pero nunca llegó.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, me hallaba rodando lentamente sobre unas enormes hojas verdes, que directas que me llevaban hacia el suelo, inclinándose conforme el globo avanzaba sobre ella. Al final, toque el suelo. Pero no me quede quieta.

Mi esfera rodo por las calles, hasta llegar a la misma donde millones de carruajes conducían. Genial, si no me mataba en aquella furtiva caída, moriría gracias a los enormes pies de gigante o las gigantes pezuñas de los caballos.

Me sentía débil, frágil y temerosa. Me temblaban las manos, y yo solo podía observar con temor como las personas se acercaban peligrosamente a mí. Sus pies tan cerca me sacaban un escalofrío. Me sentía tan rígida cuando veía los carruajes. Giraba mi vista desesperada en busca de alguna solución. Pero no podía. No había remedio.

El galopar de un caballo, las pezuñas chocando contra las piedras de las calles. Un equino gigante se aproximaba. Para derrumbarme gracias a sus poderosas patas. Para romper en miles de pedazos, lo que ahora podía nombrar casa. Para aplastarme antes de siquiera convertirme en una escultura. Mis ojos abiertos a más no poder, no de sorpresa. Si no de pánico. Su enorme hocico, su jinete borroso, su pelaje café y sus cabellos rojizos.

Moriría. Aplastada o congelada, pero moriría.

—¡Hey! ¡Alto Sitron!—La voz retumbante del jinete gigante se oyó por toda la muralla de cristal. El caballo alzándose sobre sus cuartos traseros para al fin detenerse. ¡Uff! Que susto.

El jinete bajo de su caballo y pude apreciar a aquel gigante de forma más clara. De cabellos cobrizos y unos, extrañamente, familiares ojos verdes. De ropas elegantes y ostentosas, asegurando ser parte de una familia real. Con el emblema del reino sobre su saco y unas enormes botas de cuero que se presentaban ante mí.

Sus manos rodearon mi esfera y alzó mi prisión. Y me miro, con esos ojos verdes.

—Vaya, alguien olvido esto.—Había dicho y lanzó mi esfera a las profundidades de su bolsa.

Aquel extraño chico, que se me hacía muy familiar, si les digo la verdad. Avanzo tambaleando su bolsa, y por consiguiente, mi prisión de cristal.

Flotaba, me golpeaba, la nieve me rodeaba y terminaba en diversos puntos de mi pequeño mundo. Una vez llegue hasta la torre más alta del palacio. Otra vez había caído de nuevo en las ramas más altas del árbol. Una vez más, mi cabeza contra el cristal se había impactado.

La tormenta seguía insistente.

—Aquí chico.—Le oí decir.

Y de repente, la tempestad de cellisca se había detenido, baje flotando levemente en los aires, aún entre las nubes de polvo mágico. Entonces sacó mi esfera, mostrándome solo una porción enorme del pueblo que yo desconocía. Del cual era ignorado al estar encerrada.

Un imponente castillo, mi palacio en comparación era pequeñísimo. Y yo aún más.

De muros de mármol enormes. Ventanas gigantes y hermosas. Una capilla con vitrales coloridos. Las grandes puertas que se hallaban ante mí.

Un castillo de verdad.

Alzó mi prisión y me vio. Con esos conocidos ojos verdes.

Solo entonces comprendí, que la esfera de cristal significaría mucho más.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que me retrasado y doy una disculpa. ¿El problema? Toda la semana pasada me enferme y no asistí a clases, por lo tanto tengo demasiado trabajo atrasado. Así que últimamente no he podido, pero aquí está.

Bien...¡Ya salio Hans! (?) El capí es algo aburrido, pero ya es el comienzo de todo. Será un desafio formar una relación entre estos dos tomando en cuenta de que Elsa está encerrada dentro de una esfera, pero~ Será divertido ;)

¿Qué cómo termino ahí? eso aún no se los voy a decir. Conforme avancé la historia s darán cuenta. Solo diré que deben leer el cuento original en el que se baso en frozen. Otra cosa es que daré mi punto de vista de los origines de los poderes de Elsa.

Además~ UNA ACLARACIÓN: ESTE FIC ESTÁ SITUADO POR LO MENOS 5 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA PELÍCULA. Y ...las escenas que elsa comentó en sus sueños y que tienen que ver con Hans, es porque el fic esta situado después de los suyos. ¿Qué quiero decir? TODOS los fics que he leído Helsa...habrán escenas de los mismos, porque Elsa YA Conocía a Hans en los fics de los demás.

Un ejemplo, la escena del barco, y los delfines es obviamente un fragmento del fic "Elsa & Hans" de Evagante...La escena de la paja es una escena de "Un Té con dos cucharadas de azúcar" de Ekishka. La escena de la velada es también del fic "Elsa & Hans" La casita de madera en una isla es una escena el fic "Amando al enemigo" de LaBrujaViolet y Hans sentado frente al escritorio es una escena del fic "Iceburns" de Sheepcupshion. Al igual, la escena del piano es de mi otro fic.

Elsa y Hans ya se conocían, pero solo eran amigos. Por lo cual, escenas de otros fics donde sean amigo saldrán. Así que no tienen todavía una relación. Esta situación al fin los pondrá a dar el paso, que Hans recobré la esperanza, y que Elsa vuelva a sentir todo eso.

Ya, eso es todo XD

Trataré de subir el nuevo capítulo de Baile de Invierno hoy mismo.

¡Agradezco todos sus reviews!

Bye Bye ;9


End file.
